


Movie Night

by ghostofviper



Series: Hiromu Takahashi One Shots [18]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic based on Moonlight by Ariana Grande





	Movie Night

Honestly you were overdressed for the date night. You and your not quite boyfriend Hiromu Takahashi were just staying in to watch a movie with some snacks. A low key night if ever there was one. You thought tonight was going to be special though. Hence the reason you dressed up in pretty little dress with thigh high stockings replete with garters and frilly underthings. This was date number five and you were positive it was going to result in both a committed relationship and the first time you had sex with Hiromu. 

When Hiromu arrived butterflies were fluttering full speed in your stomach. He kissed you deeply as he entered before pulling back and looking deep into your eyes with a smile and pressing a soft kiss to your forehead before he led you to the living room where you already had snacks and drinks set up for the two of you and the movie queued up. The two of you settled on the couch, you nestled between Hiromu’s legs, his arms wrapped securely around your body, chin nuzzled into your neck. With the buzz forming between your legs, you had a feeling you weren’t going to get to see much of the movie.

The sun is setting

And you’re right here by my side

And the movie’s playing

But we won’t be watching tonight

Hiromu’s hands were very distracting, rubbing softly on the soft flesh of your stomach over your dress and your eyes closed in pleasure, enjoying the sensations Hiromu was creating in your body. You shifted pushing yourself deeper into Hiromu’s hold humming contentedly as he pressed a kiss into your bare shoulder. You could feel his growing erection, smiling at his reaction to just touching you and rubbed your ass back against the quickly hardening member. 

“Don’t be a tease,” Hiromu chuckled kissing down the side of your neck, sucking deeply in one spot before continuing on. You moaned in response tilting your head to grant him better access, shivering as he kissed your heated flesh. 

Puts his lips (puts his lips)

On my neck (on my neck)

Makes me want to give him my body

I be fallin’ for you baby

And I just can’t stop

“I think you’re the one being the tease right now.” You replied as Hiromu licked along your neck and nipped lightly in the crook. Hiromu’s hands ran down your arms and down your body coming to a rest on your thighs, just above the hem of your dress. His fingers danced teasingly along the dress line before pulling at the material, slowly dragging your skirt up your thighs and revealing the garters you were wearing. A smile blossomed on your face as you heard his breath hitch, his fingers tracing the garter and snapping it on your flesh.

“You have no idea how much these turn me on.” Hiromu growled into your ear making your panties dampen in excitement. You had hoped he would like them and you had apparently guessed right. Your legs parted easily as Hiromu nudged them apart, sliding his hands up to your panties and rubbing his fingers along the dampened material. You moaned when his fingers rubbed along the panties pushing them up into your flesh as he fingered along your slit. 

“Take these panties off.” Hiromu said holding you as you lifted your hips to comply, sliding them off and parting your legs, giving Hiromu easy access to your pussy as he pushed your dress up over your hips giving him a clear view of you. Hiromu admired the black garters against your pale skin leading to your spread flesh, his dark fingers dancing tantalizingly over your skin as they moved towards the apex of your thighs. 

Sweet like candy

But he’s such a man

He knows just what it does

When he’s holding me tight

You immediately arched into his touch when his fingers came into contact with you, moaning as he rubbed over your clit with his thumb, sliding two fingers into you as you whimpered. Your hands flew over your head, burying themselves in Hiromu’s hair as he thrust in and out of you, thumb rubbing tight circles over your clit as you humped desperately at his fingers, fire coiling in your belly as you quickly approached climax. 

“Come for me baby. All over my fingers.” Hiromu coaxed increasing the speed of his movements as you shattered on his hand, crying out as pleasure exploded inside you. You panted as Hiromu withdrew his fingers watching as he lifted them to his lips, sucking your glistening juices off the digits. 

“Take the dress off.” Hiromu told you watching as you rose to slip off the garment. “Leave the garters.” He said when you moved to unsnap them. “Now take me out and pleasure me.” You dropped to your knees, eagerly reaching for his pants and quickly freeing his cock, leaning forward to envelope him in your mouth, taking him immediately into your throat as he groaned in surprise. 

You bobbed along his length repeatedly, using your tongue as you slid him in and out sucking hard on his flesh as Hiromu leaned back on the couch cushions, watching you suck him off until he pulled you up abruptly and moved you to straddle him. You groaned as his thick cock filled you, seating yourself completely on him as Hiromu’s hands locked onto your hips. Lips locked together as your bodies rocked at a frantic pace, your hands clutching at Hiromu’s shirt as you bounced on his cock, feeling another orgasm approaching as Hiromu’s fingers dug into your hips urging you on as you clenched around him. 

You cried out when Hiromu gave a harsh thrust up into you, your body exploding in pleasure as his warm seed filled your pussy, thighs shaking as you came. The two of you breathed heavily as you recovered, Hiromu gently lifting you off him and pulling you under his arm. 

It was as the two of you recovered from your post orgasmic bliss that he finally made the move. 

“I want to be yours and I want you to be mine.” Hiromu said, shifting so he was looking deeply in your eyes as he spoke. “Do you want that?” 

“Of course I do.” You smiled leaning forward to peck his lips. “I want nothing more.”


End file.
